


As Requested

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Enlisted (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Randy shows off his dancing skills at the Claymore, Pete and Derrick put them to the test back on base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Requested

**Title** : As Requested  
 **Pairing** : Pete/Derrick/Randy  
 **Word Count** : 4200  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : Hillcest, barebacking, bottom!Randy, fellatio, fingering (Pete)  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I own neither the show, nor the characters. This is a product of my imagination.  
 **Summary** : After Randy shows off his dancing skills at the Claymore, Pete and Derrick put them to the test back on base.  


They both knew that Randy could dance. He had a certain control over his body that he didn’t have over his own excitability. It was present both in the bedroom and in the dim lighting of the _Claymore_.

“How the _fuck_ ,” started Pete, gaze riveted to his troops drinking and dancing together, “did this happen?”

Randy’s hips popped as he ground back against Tanisha, right there in the middle of the bar as goddamn _Me Gusta Dat Booty_ pulsed loudly through the speakers.

“No idea,” answered Derrick, leaning back against the bar and taking a pull of his beer.

“We’ve been here for _half an hour_ ; how much has he had to drink?”

“Did you miss the part where Park bought two rounds of gin shots?”

“Gin? Who in God’s name takes shots of gin?”

“Park, apparently,” said Derrick, eyes narrowing as Randy whooped and pulled off his sweat-damp t-shirt. He shook his head, “Right past the headstand stage, I see.”

“No need to impress anyone when he’s already banging the rest of your platoon,” said Jill, cocking an eyebrow at both of them before taking a swig of her beer.

“Shut up, Perez,” said Pete, sneering across Derrick at the other Sergeant.

“You’ve got to hand it to him, Sergeant; homeboy knows how to work his body.” Jill eyed their baby brother appreciatively, smirking around the lip of her bottle as she took another swallow.

Pete opened his mouth and Derrick fisted his hand in the front of Pete’s shirt, sure his brother was about to growl at Jill and lay claim on their little brother right then and there. “Cool it there, T-Man,” he murmured, lifting his brows and smoothing out the front of Pete’s shirt when his brother settled, lips pursed tightly as he threw back the rest of his beer.

He ordered Pete another beer and let him go when Tanisha got handsy, one hand planted on Randy’s right hip, the other slapping at the air near his ass as he arched his back and wiggled his hips, tight jeans accentuating the bounce of his ass.

“It’s my _jam_ , brother!” shouted Randy, throwing his hands in the air and pulling Pete toward him when he got close enough. Pete kept a respectable distance away, eyes narrowed and Derrick _knew_ Pete’s pupils were blown, fingers tightening around his beer.

“Not a fan of dancing, Corporal?”

Derrick cocked a brow at Perez, corners of his mouth turned down. “Oh yeah, I just love making a complete _idiot_ of myself in front of the people I work with and the army brats that frequent this bar. It’s my goal in life, actually.” Perez smirked and shook her head, loose curls flipping over her shoulder from the movement.

“Everyone’s drunk and won’t remember a thing in the morning, Derrick. Nobody ever cares what anybody else is doing, anyway.”

“Have you not noticed that we’re basically critiquing everything everyone in this bar is doing?”

“ _You_ are. _I_ was appreciating Randy’s skills and carefully _not_ mentioning how much of a massive dork Gumble is being.” Jill finished her beer and left it on the bar, winking at Derrick before joining the group of dancers. She easily aligned herself to Cindy’s rhythm, hips bumping to the dreadful synth tones of some crap hit from the 80s.

Derrick sighed and ordered another beer, sipping at it as he watched his fellow soldiers dance. His brows raised, Pete letting Randy dance up on him, rest of the platoon laughing at the display. But he didn’t miss the possessive squeeze of Pete’s hand on Randy’s hip, the way Pete’s nostrils flared with every undulation of Randy’s body to the beat. Randy was always goofing around, and he supposed that was why nobody had yet figured it out.

The song ended and Randy took Pete’s beer off his hands, tipping his head back and finishing off the bottle. He grinned at his platoon and motioned toward the bar before heading over. The bottle clinked when he set it on the bar top, side pressed all along Derrick’s.

“Another one of these, Erin, please!” he called to the bartender, hip checking Derrick when his brother frowned at him and then leaning over the bar. “C’mon, Derrick, have a little fun, brother!”

Derrick glanced down to where their hips were pressed together, gaze focused on the fingerprints smudged into Randy’s sweaty skin. “Are you having a little _fun_ , Randy?” he asked, settling closer and slipping a hand between them, prodding at the bruises Pete’s grip left on Randy’s hip.

Randy gasped, hips twitching toward the bar, abdomen contracting as Derrick slid his fingers up under his navel and then circled his bellybutton. “ _Derrick_ ,” he whispered, eyes bright and wide.

“Nobody’s paying any attention, baby brother. Except maybe Pete,” he said, smirking at Pete across the bar. Pete grit his teeth and shook his head. Derrick grinned. “Do you enjoy making Pete jealous, Randy? He about punched Sergeant Perez for even _looking_ at you dancing shirtless.”

“He didn’t,” said Randy, lips barely pulled up at the corners as he turned and leant against the bar.

“Almost went full T-Man when Tanisha pretended to slap your ass,” said Derrick, taking a pull of beer and relishing the way Randy’s gaze dropped to his throat. He angled toward Randy and chanced tucking his fingers into Randy’s left pocket, fingertips teasing his upper thigh through the thin fabric. Randy’s chest heaved and they startled apart at Pete’s yell of “Cancel that beer, Erin. Thanks, sweetheart!”

Pete stood in front of his brothers, arms tightly crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed. “We’re leaving,” he said, yanking Randy’s t-shirt from where he’d tucked it into the back of his jeans. “Put on your shirt and go to the Jeep.”

“But _Pete_ ,” whined Randy, bottom lip jutted out as he glanced back at their friends.

“Say goodbye first, Private, then to the Jeep.” When Randy made no move to go, Pete straightened to his full height and said, “Now, soldier.”

“Yes, sir,” said Randy breathlessly, almost elbowing Pete and Derrick in his haste to pull his shirt back on.

“You, too, Corporal; make sure he finds his way to the car.” Pete cocked a brow and pulled out his wallet, waiting for Derrick to finish his beer and find Randy before calling Erin over to settle their tab.

“Good night, Sergeant Hill?” she asked, taking his credit card and swiping it before handing it and his receipt back.

“Absolutely,” he said, shoving a twenty into the tip jar as he watched his brothers head out of the bar. “Have a good night, Erin. Don’t let those idiots give you a hard time, okay?”

“Of course not,” she laughed. “Goodnight, Pete.”

He dipped his head in a nod and waved at his platoon before following after Randy and Derrick. He was never more grateful that they had parked around the side of the Claymore and not out front. Randy had Derrick pressed up against the wall in front of the Jeep, hands pinning Derrick’s hips as he licked into Derrick’s mouth. Pete stilled, gaping at the blatant display, cock hardening in his jeans. He’d been half-hard since Randy had started dancing and stripping, and watching his brothers now, grinding together and panting into one another’s mouths made his gut clench.

“Fucking Christ,” he hissed, making sure nobody was around before peeling his brothers apart and shoving them toward the Jeep. “God, wait until we get out of here. You guys are ridiculous.” Pete took the keys from Derrick and unlocked the car, pushing Randy into the back and waiting until Derrick secured his belt. He pealed out of the parking lot, wheels squealing.

He didn’t remember driving through the front gate of Fort McGee, but he’d parked outside of the barracks and Randy fervently tugged him out of the Jeep.

“C’mon, c’mon,” urged Randy, dropping Pete’s wrist when his oldest brother widened his eyes at him. He peered around the parking lot and, not seeing anyone, threw his arms around both of his brothers’ shoulders as he led them into the barracks.

Nobody they ran in to commented on them stumbling their way toward Derrick and Randy’s room, other soldiers offering brief greetings as they went on their way to enjoying their own down time.

Pete dubiously eyed his brothers’ bunk, no way the three of them could comfortably fit on the bottom rack, didn’t even want to think of the dangers of trying anything on the top bunk. He turned to shut the door behind them. “Hey, maybe we should go to--” he stopped, Randy already straddling Derrick in one of the ugly lounge chairs in their room, “or maybe we can make this work…” He took his time toeing off his sneakers and socks, gaze riveted to his brothers, Randy’s hands curved around Derrick’s neck, thumbs rubbing over his jaw as they kissed. The click of the lock echoed loudly when he secured the door.

Randy’s t-shirt at his feet didn’t surprise him. He edged around it and settled at parade rest behind Randy, watching Randy suck and lick Derrick’s bottom lip. Randy moved his attention to Derrick’s throat, tongue sliding over the throb of Derrick’s rapid pulse. Derrick dropped his hands to Randy’s hips and cocked a brow at Pete.

“You wanna get in on this or what?” asked Derrick, tipping his head further back and groaning when Randy sucked on his Adam’s apple.

“Lube?” Pete swallowed hard, Randy filthily grinding on Derrick’s lap, movements highlighting the muscular curve of Randy’s ass.

“My rack, on the shelf,” he said, palming Randy’s cheeks and catching his mouth again, eyes falling closed as Randy willingly opened his mouth for his tongue. He dragged his hands down Randy’s chest, fingers flattening over Randy’s belly, thumbs sliding along the center divot of his chiseled abdomen.

Randy plucked apart the buttons of Derrick’s flannel shirt by the time Pete turned back toward them, lubricant in hand. He dropped the tube between his brothers, chill bottle against their skin pushing them apart with gasps of surprise. “Up,” he ordered, pleased with how quickly Randy scrambled off of Derrick’s lap and stood at attention. He rounded the armchair, Randy anxiously glancing at him from the corner of his eye and focusing back on Derrick before turning his head and giving him all of his attention. “Jeans off, baby brother.” Randy sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and hastily shoved at his jeans, legs flailing as he kicked them toward the laundry hamper. “Boxer-briefs, too.”

Derrick quirked a brow, swallowing hard when Randy stood naked between his legs, cock hard and flushed the same shade as Randy’s chest. His hips bucked, erection pressing firmly against the front of his jeans. He dropped his hand to his crotch, rubbing with the barest of pressure for some illusion of relief.

“Get his pants open,” said Pete quietly, gathering Derrick’s wrists and holding them tightly together while Randy quickly undid Derrick’s belt and pulled down the zip of his jeans. “If I tell you not to touch yourself will you listen?” he asked, staring at Derrick as Randy freed Derrick’s cock of his own volition.

“ _Yes_ ,” hissed Derrick, yanking his hands free and firmly settling them on the armrests. He stared at Randy, cock looking ridiculous where it stood out from the opening of his underwear, Randy’s fingers trailing delicately over the fullness of his sac.

“What do you want, Randy?” Pete dropped his hand on top of Randy’s head, fingers sliding through his soft hair before settling around the nape of his neck.

“ _God_ , Pete, I want,” started Randy, fingers tucking into the waistband of Pete’s jeans and pulling him close, mouth finding Pete’s and kissing him hard. He pushed at Pete’s light jacket and hummed when it fell to the floor with a soft swish.

Randy’s hipbones were sharp under his palms, skin smooth and so soft. He rubbed his thumbs over the cut of Randy’s obliques, rest of his fingers fanning across Randy’s lower back. Pete glanced at Derrick, tipping his head to the side when Randy mouthed along his jaw. “You gonna let Randy ride you?” Derrick’s breath hitched and he smirked, mouth falling open on a moan, Randy’s teeth catching at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Do you want him to, baby brother? Spread you open so you can fuck yourself on his cock?”

“Jesus Christ,” whispered Derrick, tightening his fingers over the armrests, hips uselessly rocking as Pete tempted Randy with all the things they could do together.

“What,” Randy pulled back and swallowed hard, palming Pete’s dick beneath his jeans, “what about you? What would you do?”

“Watch you two with each other,” he said, focusing on Randy’s hands working his jeans open, “let you find that perfect rhythm and then have Derrick suck me off.”

“I don’t get a say in this?” asked Derrick, eyes dropping to the press of Randy’s palm against Pete through his underwear. His fingers twitched along the armrests, gaze tracing the drag of Randy’s hands over Pete’s skin, skilled fingers working Pete’s clothes down his muscular legs.

“You sure as shit don’t follow my orders in the field, but you take mighty kindly to my directives in the sack, Derrick,” said Pete, reaching down and untangling his feet from his jeans and boxer-briefs.

“Okay, so I wouldn’t _completely_ object to blowing you.” Derrick took in his brothers naked before him, his own clothes haphazardly peeled apart. He felt oddly exposed, considering.

“How _could_ you?” asked Randy breathlessly, fingers curling around Pete’s cock as his brother tugged at the back of his shirt and pulled it off. He grinned, hands sliding up Pete’s abdomen, thumbs teasing Pete’s hardened nipples before he settled his hands on Pete’s shoulders. Pete smirked down at him and he moaned, tipping his head and accepting the slow kiss Pete pressed against his mouth. Derrick swore next to them and he bucked against Pete’s hips, cocks sliding together between their bellies.

“Can I at _least_ \--” Derrick shifted his hips, open flaps of his jeans rubbing against his bare cock.

Pete pulled back, hands squeezing Randy’s waist as he directed his attention to Derrick. Derrick’s breath quickened, chest expanding and contracting under the open spread of his flannel shirt, dick twitching under the intense focus of his gaze. “Nah, think we’ll leave you as you are,” he said, smirking and guiding Randy back into Derrick’s lap, immediate grip of Randy’s hand around both his and Derrick’s dicks making his breath catch. He plucked the lube from the crease of the armchair and pressed it into Derrick’s palm, quirking a meaningful brow at him.

“Okay, _Jesus_ ,” moaned Derrick, Randy’s hand moving steadily between them, little brother sucking at his collarbone as he stroked them. He managed to squeeze lube over his fingers and Randy arched his back, putting his ass on display. Stroking his fingers between Randy’s cheeks, he slicked the whorl of his hole, teasing his body before carefully sliding one digit inside.

Pete wasn’t sure where to look, at the slow slide of Randy’s fist between his brothers or at the stretch of Randy’s body around Derrick’s fingers. He huffed, settling behind Randy and pressing a hand between his shoulder blades, palm absently stroking his sweat-damp skin and reverently watching Derrick fuck their baby brother open with his fingers. Two digits, now, wrist flexing so he could press against Randy’s prostate.

Randy cried out, muffling his moans by biting Derrick’s pec. He let go of their cocks and steadied himself, wide palms wrapped around Derrick’s ribs beneath his button-up. Grinding back on Derrick’s hand he begged, “More, Derrick, c’mon, brother, _please_.”

Pete took the lube and squeezed more down the crack of Randy’s ass, further slicking Derrick’s efforts. His eyes widened, Randy’s body stretching around three of Derrick’s long fingers. Randy rolled his hips, spine surging in a loose wave, fucking down on Derrick’s fingers.

He whimpered, Derrick’s fingertips steadily sliding over his prostate. Gripping the sides of Derrick’s face, he stared into his brother’s eyes and growled, “If you don’t get your dick in me _right now_ , Derrick, I’m going to make Pete do it.”

“I’ll do it, too,” said Pete, grinning as he reached down and rubbed his thumb over Randy’s coccyx. He curled his fingers around Derrick’s wrist and eased his brother’s fingers free, gently tracing the stretched rim of Randy’s hole as Derrick lubed his cock.

Randy wriggled and knelt over his brother, pushing at Derrick’s jeans until they tangled around Derrick’s knees. Derrick pressed a hand over his hipbone and steadied his cock, waiting for him to adjust before they moved together, Derrick’s cock sliding deep with one stilted drop of his hips. “ _God_ , Derrick,” he whispered, circling his hips and shifting his weight so he was evenly balanced on his shins.

“Fuck, Randy, you’re still so tight,” hissed Derrick, both palms planted on Randy’s hips. He dug his fingers into the prints Pete had left behind, pressure against the bruises making Randy push his face against his neck and keen. “When you’re ready, brother,” he whispered, kissing the hinge of Randy’s jaw and smirking at Pete. Pete moved to the side of the armchair, fist loosely wrapped around his erection, pulling along his length with leisurely strokes. His older brother held his gaze as Randy started moving in his lap, body loose, languidly fucking himself on his cock.

Randy bit his bottom lip, hands sliding up Derrick’s flanks and cupping Derrick’s pecs. He further steadied himself and quickened his movements, dropping his hips and taking Derrick deep. Shifting, he ground backward with every rise and fall of his hips, mouth a heavy ‘o’ as Derrick’s cock hit his prostate with every gyration of his body.

“ _Derrick_ ,” he groaned, sliding his hands up and cupping his palms around Derrick’s neck, “you gotta move, too, Derrick, _please_.”

“You heard him, Corporal,” grunted Pete, cheeks pinked, fingers tightening around his dick. He stepped closer, knees flush to the side of the armchair. Derrick turned his face toward him, then, tongue sliding over his swollen bottom lip. “Can you handle me?” he teased.

Derrick scoffed. “ _Please_ , like I haven’t multitasked befo--” he groaned, Pete interrupting him with his cock, slick head tracing his mouth before Pete pushed inside. He rolled his eyes, but greedily accepted the hot length, letting go of Randy’s left hip and curling his hand around Pete. With Pete in his mouth, he slowed the buck of his hips, Randy whining and working himself harder up and down in his lap. He squeezed Randy’s hip and hollowed his cheeks, letting Pete fuck into the wet heat of his mouth.

“ _Wow_ ,” murmured Randy, cupping Derrick’s cheek and thumbing the press of Pete’s cock. He grinned up at Pete and then leant in and kissed the corner of Derrick’s mouth, tongue poking out and catching the side of Pete’s dick as his oldest brother pulled out. Pete dragged the crown over Derrick’s mouth and before Derrick could lick off Pete’s precome, he did it himself, sucking Pete’s preejaculate off of Derrick’s plump lips and then fucking into his mouth with his tongue.

Pete groaned, smearing Derrick’s saliva along his cock as his brothers kissed each other, Derrick’s hands curved over Randy’s waist, Randy’s fingers tight around the sides of Derrick’s neck.

Derrick pulled back with a gasp, fingers tightening around Randy’s waist. His abdomen quivered, balls drawing taut as he neared his release. Randy picked up the pace again, lifting off his lap and grinding down hard, cock dragging over his stomach with every roll of his hips. “Fuck, _Randy_ ,” he groaned, head tipping back against the armchair. He watched Pete rock into his own fist, muscles straining, lips curled in between his teeth. “C’mere,” he said, reaching for the base of Pete’s cock and taking Pete into his mouth again, swallowing around his brother with each of Pete’s thrusts.

“Derrick, _god_ ,” moaned Pete, curling his fingers in Derrick’s hair, guiding Derrick’s mouth on his cock. He cupped the back of Randy’s head with his other hand and angled his head back, leaning over him and pressing their mouths together, Randy moaning and stilling on Derrick’s lap.

Randy rocked his hips, see-sawing on Derrick’s lap, making his brother groan. He clenched around Derrick’s dick, Derrick’s fingers tightening around his waist as his thighs quaked.

Derrick pulled off of Pete’s cock, breath fanning across the head as he whispered Randy’s name and came, body shuddering, Randy deliberately tightening around him. “God _damn_ ,” he groaned, bucking up into Randy, little brother burying his face against his throat and spilling across his chest.

Gasping, they turned their attention to Pete: Derrick taking his cock into his mouth while Randy fondled his balls. Pete spread his legs and Randy groaned, scrabbling for the lube and squeezing some over his finger. He reached between Pete’s legs again and pressed against his hole, Pete’s hips bucking against Derrick’s face when breached. Derrick started to soften inside him, but he was sure they could make Pete lose it before Derrick got oversensitive. With a slight curl of his forefinger, he brushed over Pete’s prostate with every flex of his digit.

“Fucking _god_ , Randy,” groaned Pete, palming both of his brothers’ heads, fingers tight in Derrick’s hair as he fucked Derrick’s mouth. Sweat trickled down his spine and his breath quickened, muscles taut and toes flexing against the chilly tile floor. “M’fuckin’ _close_.”

Derrick hummed and doubled his efforts, tongue twisting along Pete’s length as he bobbed along Pete’s cock. He jerked his fist along the base, fingers meeting the curl of his mouth, working Pete closer to his climax.

“Come on, Pete. C’mon, brother, wanna see you come all over Derrick’s mouth,” said Randy excitedly, eyes wide as he watched Pete plunge in and out of Derrick’s mouth. He swallowed hard, Derrick’s lips and chin shiny with spit and Pete’s precome.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” growled Pete, balls jerking as he pulled out, Derrick stroking him as he orgasmed, release striping Derrick’s pout as he shivered through his peak.

Pete’s body clenched rhythmically around his finger and Randy moaned, rubbing against Pete’s prostate until Pete whimpered before freeing his finger. He watched Pete rub his dick over Derrick’s mouth, smearing his release around. He pushed at Pete’s hip and palmed Derrick’s face, leaning forward and licking Pete’s come off of Derrick’s lips and cheeks.

“Christ, you can’t just _do_ that,” groaned Pete, shivering and leaning against the armrest once Randy had cleaned Derrick’s face.

Randy grunted and lifted off of Derrick’s cock, settling against Derrick’s chest and humming into his ear. He heard the slick press of Pete’s mouth against Derrick’s, turning toward his brothers when Pete cupped his neck. His eyes fell closed, Pete kissing the taste of himself out of his mouth and patting his cheek when he pulled away.

“Pretty impressive multi-tasking,” teased Pete, carding his fingers through Derrick’s hair.

“Yeah, whatever,” breathed Derrick, slumping as best as he could with Randy still in his lap. “Y’want to get off me now? My clothes are _drenched_ in our combined sweat and I’m sure your legs are falling asleep.”

Groaning, Randy levered off of Derrick and stretched, reaching for the ceiling and arching his back. Pete smacked his ass and he giggled. Derrick sluggishly peeled off his flannel and shoved off his pants and boxer-briefs before standing, too. “Time for some brother cuddlin’?” he asked, hopefully.

Pete frowned. “If you think three of us can comfortably spoon on Derrick’s rack, you are insane.”

“Good thing I kept this around, then!” said Randy, practically bouncing toward their bunk and engaging the air bed, mattress loudly inflating at the edge of Derrick’s rack.

Derrick shook his head as Pete and Randy flopped down on to the air mattress, shoving at each other until they got comfortable. He gathered his clothes and wiped Randy’s come off his chest before dumping his clothes in the laundry hamper. Randy had curled up against Pete’s chest, older brother soothingly stroking his palms over the curve of Randy’s ass. Sighing, he pushed his hand through his hair and dropped down behind Randy, little brother’s palm forming to his hip and pulling him close. He pressed all along Randy’s body and kissed his shoulder.

“I don’t know why we’re letting you in the middle; you’re going to get up in the middle of the night to pee,” he said, cuddling in close and wedging a leg between Randy’s anyway.

“Because I’m the best baby brother either of you could ask for,” said Randy, squeezing Pete’s waist and tightening his legs around Derrick’s thigh.

“Sure are,” said Pete quietly, reaching across Randy and palming Derrick’s ribs. He smiled at Derrick, grin growing when Derrick rolled his eyes, but smiled back. He reached behind him and pulled Derrick’s comforter over them, making sure Derrick got enough cover before settling down and letting his eyes fall closed. They were silent for several moments before Randy squirmed and giggled.

“I should really thank Tanisha for requesting _Me Gusta Dat Booty_.”  



End file.
